What am I to you?
by rockbabyval
Summary: Reiku Kuchiki Abarai, the child of Renji and Rukia Abarai was disowned after her supposedly loving mother gave birth to a male heir. Now in the shihoin clan, a smile has never graced her lips, since that painfull day.  Chapter 1 had been edited
1. Life before it all changes

**Story : What am I to you?**

**Ai: This whole story point of view is my OC, Reiku. By the way… Reiku name is a girl in this story.**

**This chapter had been edited by KendoGirl95.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Reiku, would you like to meet your little brother?" my mother, Kuchiki Rukia asked me as I jumped up and down impatiently to look at my little brother. I am 12 years old and wearing the standard female Shino academy attire. I am in my sixth year in the academy, getting ready to take my final examination so that I can become a shinigami in the Gotei 13. My hair is black in colour and is so long, that the ends dangle just above my waist. I had my mothers features but I also had my fathers determination.<p>

"Here," my dad, Abarai Renji handed me a blue colour bundle and when I had contact with it, I saw a sleeping object in it. That object… was my little brother.

My little brother decided he wanted to wake up and started to move a little. His tiny fingers curled around one of my fingers. Like I was his precious thing.

Just then, we heard running footsteps from outside. we all eagerly turned around when the door was slammed open. There stood a grinning Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo! It's good to see you are here." Rukia smiled pleasantly, as Ichigo joined our small familar group. I asked if he wanted to hold my little brother and gently handed him the wrigling bundle.

"Reiku, Kaze is waiting for you at the Sakura forest." Ichigo said as I obediently nodded to him. I waved to the adults in the room, before I flash step into the Sakura forest which was located behind the Kuchiki Estate.

I arrival in the Sakura forest a few minutes later.

I was trained by my uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya and Shihoin Yoruichi to use Flash Step. I walked through the forest for a while, until I heard a rustling sound up in the tree, directly above me. I looked around and tried to dodge the incoming shadow approaching me but the person pulled me towards it. We both slamed hard onto the dusty ground. I cursed a few angry swears, in disgust.

"KUROSAKI KAZE!" I screamed out, at the top of my lungs. There stood Kaze. Kaze moved aside and helped me to stand up. A blush adoned both of our faces.

"Sorry Rei, I wasn't expecting a dodge from you" Kaze said, as he ran his fingers through his spikey orange hair. He had his father feature but got the rowdy attitude from his mother. Kaze was also wearing the standard boys Shino academy attire. He is also the same age as me.

Kaze is the son of Kurosaki Ichigo and Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo and Tatsuki died in the living world and they went to Seireitei to become a Shinigami. Since Ichigo was a Shinigami years ago, he had experience of a Shinigami, so he skiped the Shino Academy. Tatsuki enters the Shino academy and once she graduated, she was placed in the 2nd division as 3rd seat, under Soi Fon. Ichigo was assigned the role as the 9th division captain. Also, the Shiba family is known as the few strongest noble family and Isshin Kurosaki is also the previous head of the Shiba family which causes Ichigo to be the head of the Shiba family now.

Many things changes after the fall off Aizen Sosuke. Yoruichi Shihoin and Urahara Kisuke were allowed back into Soul Society and they took back their old position. Yoruichi was the captain of the 2nd division, after Soi Fon said she would just be the vice-captain under her Yoruichi-sama. Urahara is now the 12th division captain, as Mayuri Kurotsuchi was taken to prison for creating artificial shinigami using hollow reiatsu illegally. Some artificial shinigami who could control their powers were placed in Seireitei. More importantly, the Shihoin family is back as one of the few noble family.

"Did you manage to see your brother?" Kaze asked. I simply nodded. Suddenly, I felt two pairs of hands pulling on the bottom of my hakama. I looked down and saw two, one and a half year's old artificial shinigami sisters. They are the few artificial shinigami which the Seireitei allows to stay. It had been because of their intense reiatsu. They are still unable to walk so crawling is the easiest for them.

"Natsuko, Shizuko what are you two doing here? Aren't Ukitake Taichou taking care of you two?,"I asked pleasantly. I bent down to their eye level but they just launched at me, causing me to fall back onto the muddy terraine.

"Ree wun eway foam duddy," **(We run away from daddy) **Natsuko, the older twin sister said in her baby voice. No one except me could really understand them. She had sky blue shoulder length hair and her eyes, if you look close are slightly different in colour. Her right is red, whilst her left is blue. She is wearing a tiny yellow kimono with adorable teddy bears on it.

"hoo yo litti brotho lok lake," **(How your little brother look like?") **Shizuko, the younger twin sister asked. She has lime green shoulder length hair and her eyes are also different colour. Her right is blue and her left is red. The opposite of her older twin sister. She wears a baby blue kimono, with baby polar bear on it.

"He is a healthy baby boy, so there isn't anything to worry about," I said. The troublesome twins moved to let me sit up. Kaze pulled me up and I thanked him. He blush a little but all I did was giggle, like a school girl.

"We have to take you two back to Ukitake Taichou. He will have one of his coughing fits if he can't find you." Kaze said, as he picked Natsuko up. I did the same to Shizuko and the next thing we knew, they had already fallen asleep. They had crawled a hell of a long way, from the 13th division captain room to here.

Kaze and I flash stepped over to the 13th division and there we saw the 13th division captain frantically searching for something. We could guess what he was searching for. They didn't seem to notice at all that we were here.

We walked to the 13th division captains office but the door was wide open. We peaked inside and saw him under piles of books obviously searching for the twins.

"Where are they, I shouldn't have left them alone! Natsuko! Shizuko!" Ukitake cursed under his breath, as he continued to frantically search for the twins. .

"Ukitake Taichou," I enquired, as I knocked on the door but he did not respond.

"Ukitake Taichou," I repeated, a little louder but he still did not respond.

"DUDDY,"Natsuko babbled. **(Daddy)**

Ukitaki stopped searching and turned around warily. Ukitake moved out from the pile of books he was at and quickly turned further to the voice. There, he saw his two beautiful daughters. Natsuko was awake whilst Shizuko was still soundly asleep.

"Girls," Ukitake sighed, as relief and joy flooded over his pale face. He dashed towards us and before we passed his children back to their father. I quietly made my way to the twins room, in the thirteenth squad and carefully placed Shizuko in to her cot, as she was still asleep. Natsuko was soon falling asleep again in her fathers arms, as Ukitaki followed. Ukitake places Natsuko beside her already sleeping sister. Soon, the 13th division members came and they all sighed a sigh of relief, seeing their two cutest twins back safely. Natsuko and Shizuko were adopted by Ukitake Jushiro and since they were still young, they spend most of their time being taken care of by mostly all of the 13th division members.

"Thank you so much for finding them, please come in to have some tea," Ukitake smiled softly. We gladly accept his offer and followed.

We sat on the soft cushions, as the third seat of the 13th division came and served us tea. We thanked him, before he returned back to work.

"So Reiku,"Ukitaki asked, as I turned to look at him, with my owl like eyes,"How is your brother doing?"

"He is a healthy child… and is doing absolutely fine," I said, as he simply nodded a small nod.

"How is your mother doing?" The older white haired shinigami reiterated.

"Pretty good. Unohana Taichou said she can return back home in a couple of days,"I grinned. I loved my mother so much. She was my world, my idol, my everything.

"I'm glad to hear that. Your mother was really worried about having another child, as she feared she would have another miscarriage. Your mother was really young when she had you and she almost lost you,"Ukitaki informed, as he took another sip of his tea.

"But souls don't really have an age. So even though we may look young, we aren't are we,"I said. Sometimes I felt as if I was wise for my years but I was still a naive child, in such a grown up land of souls. There wasnt many children here, so it was no wonder I had been forced to grow up earlier than any twelve year old should.

"She was really young, when she had you. Around 100 plus in human year but here, her body was like the body of a years old female human."Ukitaki sighed.

"How old was my mother when she had me?,"I asked curiously. I knew that it had'nt of been long after the miscarriage, that I had been born but I did'nt know exactly. It's not the sort of thing people ever thought to tell me.

"Eighteen in body. Rukia was heavily pregnant with you, when she actually married your father. The two of them had been playing around in the room before they had been officially married. At least they did the right thing in the end,"Ukitaki sighed, before he smiled at the younger shinigami.

"_Playing around… that sounds wrong," I thought._

"Oh! Before I forget, your graduation this year, right?,"Ukitaki asked.

I simply nodded. So did Kaze, who had been silent for most of the conversation. He had just sat next to me in his own world. What a baka.

"Thinking of which division to join?"Ukitaki grinned, before he raised an eyebrow at us both.

"Most likely the 6th division,"I hesitated, thinking of my father," Kuchiki Taichou recommended me for the 3rd seat," I smiled softly, as I took another sip of green tea.

"I see, how about you Kaze?"

"My dad said I would join the 9th division but he said I could join another squad if I wished."Kaze answered simply, before he seemed to drift back in to the confides of his mind.

"Well… parents tends to be protective towards their children. So… it's kind of normal."Ukitaki chuckled.

We all talked for a long while, until most of the green tea was gone. Eventually Kyoraku Taichou turned up and joined in on our conversation. When we looked outside, the sun was setting and that indicated that we should return back to our dorms, in the Shino academy. We said goodbye to both Kyoraku and Ukitaki, before we left.

We both flash stepped back to the academy dorm, just in time for dinner. We walked to the dining room and ate our dinner, chatting and laughing about our interesting day. Finally, we found our classmates and we eventually caught up with our four roommates. We bathed in each others company for the rest of the night. Friendship was a gift i thanked Kami for every single day.

"Your late," a girl with long red hair, tied in a high pony tail said towards us both, as we took our seats beside her. She has the most beautiful aqua eyes, I had ever seen.

"Gomen Miki, we were talking to Ukitake Taichou and Kyoraku Taichou after bringing the two 'run away' twin back to him,"I informed, the quite snooty girl.

Her name is Izuru Miki and she is known as the kido master in the Shino academy. Just like her mother, had been. She is the adoptive daughter of Hinamori Momo and Izuru Kira, after the couple found her abandoned in a quaint but empty village, way back when she had just been a toddler.

"Screw that old man of mine, He always escapes work," another female voice said. Her name is Kyoraku Suki and she is the daughter of Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao. She had brownish black hair tied into 2 pony tail. She has light blue eyes and her height is only 140cm, even though she is the senior. Therefore, making her the cutest girl in the senior level.

"Kyoraku Suki-san, please calm down," a boy opposite Suki said. Suki glared at him, a glare full of pure hatred. The boy has dark blue short hair and has catlike green eyes. His name is Ryu Sakimoto. He looks creepy but he isnt really. He is a really kind and sweet boy.

"Nice going Ryu," another boy said on the right of Ryu. Ryu lightly smacked him on the back, before they both went in to a random fit of laughter. His name is Akira Fujimoto. He had dark purple hair and has part of his right side fringe red.

"Calm down everyone," Kaze yawned, from next to me. He pulled me close and hugged me. I relax in to the embrace and blush because of the sudden yet loving action. Warm flutters of hope and love bubble to the surface, as guesses of what could happen overtake my mind. My friends just continue their talk. They know that me and Kaze have feelings for each other.

The food was served and my guess was right.

"Say 'ahhhhh' Neko-chan," Kaze laughed, as he picked up a spoon full of fried rice and gently places his index finger and thumb on my lips telling me to open up. I blush again but obidiently open my mouth. I chewed the food happily, as he continued to feed me. I wanted to feed him but he declined my offer. _It is an innocent love, for we are still only children but it is still love._

After dinner, we all returned back to our dorm and took seperate shower. We share the public bath located on the first floor of the academy dorm, so it ussually involves a lot of arguing about who is first. The layout of the dorm is actually really cool. There are five floors in total. On the ground floor, there are two really big public baths. One for males and one for females. Students and teachers are allowed to use both. On the second floor is our dining room. The third floor is the 1st year and 2nd year Shino Academy Junior dorm. The forth floor is the 3rd year, 4th year and 5th year Shino Academy Junior and senior dorm. The fifth floor however is the _best._ It is only for graduation year students. Every student gets to choose which room they would want to stay in and the best thing is there is a door connected to every wall. Meaning, the students could easily walk through each room when the connected door is open without going outside.

_This is the fun days of the Shino academy but everything is going to change very very soon…_


	2. Division we are in

My last year of the Shino academy went along quite well. Me and my friends all had the time of our lives, before we were sent off to the squads that we had all wanted to join. It was a triumph for us all.

"WHY AM I IN THE SAME DEVISION AS MY OLD MAN DIVISION!," Suki scream out furiously as she looked at the division result sheet, on the Shino academy wall. All of the sixth year students now knew their squads, that would become their second homes in a way.

In the Shino academy field outside the academy, the newly graduated students have their last battles.

"I take back what I said. Or I should alter it to 'ALL EXCEPT ONE OF US,"Suki growled in a slightly upset yet furious tone.

"Calm down Suki. It's not that bad. You've also got your mum in the division too, remember?" Miki said, as she gently patted the girls shoulder.

Suki just simply rolled her eyes.

"It's very bad. All I will get will be constant moaning about how I should act more like a lady, "Suki sighed.

"I agree with Ise Fuku-Taichou" Ryu said in a slightly playful tone, as he waved his hands in agreement.

Suki glared at Ryu, just before she placed her hands on her zanpackuto sheath and said,"Wanna fight?"

"It's graduation. I don't want to fight and get all messed up" Ryu muttered, in a slightly disapproving tone.

"Oh I get it. You're scared of me right. Scared to be beaten by a girl, "Suki teased.

"Why you little-!," Ryu growled but was not able to complete his sentence as Suki had already drawn out her zanpackuto and was ready to strike Ryu down. Suki growled as she jumped forward and the fight began.

"Hey Rei, do we need to break them up soon?" Akira asked, as he watched how easy the not so experienced Ryu managed to dodge the girl's advances, as if he was a pro.

"Hmm? I'm staying out of this. He said the word Suki hates the most" Reiku answered bluntly, as she continue to observe the two fighting Shino students, who you could easy mistake as a 'couple'.

"To be exact what Rei is trying to say, is that we will step in if Suki even attempts to perform Shikai" Kaze said standing beside his girlfriend. His girlfriend who happens to be Reiku.

"Blazing fire, Houou (Phoenix)" Suki screamed as her once sealed zanpackuto, burst in to red and black flames. She charge at Ryu with a deadly yet sinister grin.

Ryu had only one option left.

Ryu sighed softly, "You're a cute and very tall girl."

Surprisingly, Suki's Shikai disappear and she ran over to Ryu and pulled him in to a tight embrace.

Her once furious aura disappears and was replace with a calm one.

"There you have it guys. A calm and happy Suki" I giggled a little, as we learned about Suki's split personality.

Most of the Shino academy students had seen the battle but none made any attempts to stop it. As they knew it is normal for our little group to have frequent mini battles among us.

"Now that I think about it ,Suki. What division would you like to join? You didn't tell any of us which division you actually wanted." Miki questioned curiously, as we all crowed around the chibi girl who was now standing next to Ryu.

"I actually wanted the 12th division" Suki answered, as we all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Wh-what?" Ryu almost choked in disbelief.

Suki sighed and repeated what she had muttered only a couple of seconds before "The 12th division. CLEAR."

"Why the 12th?" Kaze asked.

Suki took a deep breath before she muttered a reply "I would like to learn more about Hueco Mundo and that would be the squad for that. Like how the reiatsu in Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are so alike. I like those kind of things."

Before anyone of us could say a single word, the eight division captain appeared behind Suki. He lifted up the shocked Suki and twirled her around.

"My baby girl is in my division!" The 8th division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku exclaimed happily as he continued to happily twirl around his 'little' girl.

"Le-Let me go old man!" Suki shouted, as she furiously kicked her legs which were a metre above the ground, in a futile attempt to get free.

A thick book was sent flying towards Kyoraku, smacking him directly in the face, forcing him to let go of Suki. Suki was caught by Ryu before she even touched the ground.

There stood a smirking Nanao Ise.

"That hurt Nanao-chan!" Kyoraku whined like a child before picked up the book which had landed on the ground, then picked up himself. A bright red book print was on his face. The students could not help but giggle, at the most comical sight.

"It's your fault for not listening to her," Nanao answer lightly, as she adjusted her glasses a little. Inside she was grinning like a fool.

Ichigo then appeared, with my father right next to him.

"This lively little group will always be causing trouble, heh Ichigo?" Otou-sama said, as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He grinned away as he returned my hug.

Kaze ran up to Tatsuki and his father, before giving them big hugs.

"Hey little one. Long time no see," Renji grinned as he released me from the embrace. I immediately noticed Kuchiki-Taichou and Oka-sama were no where to be seen. I couldn't help but find that a little strange.

"Where's Oka-Sama and Kuchiki Taichou?" I asked curiously.

"Rukia is taking care of Reizo and Kuchiki Taichou is helping, well probably just watching. They told me to tell you on graduating, you are getting into the division you wanted. The 6th division, 3rd seat?," My father simply smiled.

"Otou-sama, you know where I will be. You haven't even seen the results for yourself," I queried.

"I'm testing your awareness" Renji chuckled.

I jumped up in excitement and smacked my father on the head accidently. An angry expression quickly appeared on his face.

"Erm. I take my leave now," I quickly said, as I flash stepped out of the Shino academy, with dad not far behind telling me to get back so he could smack me.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

"Sorry we are late," Hinamori Momo, the new fifth division captain said, as she walked over to the noisy little group. Izuru Kira was beside her. A blur of red quickly tackled the two of them.

"Miki! How have you been?" Kira asked, as he ruffled her hair.

Miki replied in a delightful tone "Fine as always,"

"Glad to hear that Miki," Kira and Momo laughed.

"Oh Can someone explain why Abarai Fuku-Taichou was so pissed off with his daughter? We happened to see them running out of the academy." Momo asked curiously, as the whole group sighed, including the adults.

"Reiku accidentally smacked Renji on the head and Renji was angry, so he started chasing her out of the academy" Ichigo said, First he was smacked by Tatsuki, then by Kaze.

"That explanation was horrible!" Tatsuki yelled at him, as Kaze nodded in agreement.

"Got anything better than mine?" Ichigo yelled back, with a pissed off expression.

"I get what you mean. So it is not necessary to have another explanation,"Momo chuckled.

Miki, Suki and Kaze were all happily talking to their parents about their school life and how well they had done in the academy, as Akira and Ryu watched from the side. They both lookied kind of down because sadly they had no parents to congratulate them.

"Family are amazing," Akira said as Ryu nodded slowly.

"Are you going to move to the division today?" Akira asked.

Ryu just simply nodded again.

"How about you?" Ryu asked.

"The same answer as you,"Akira grinned, with a lop sided grin.

"We better tell them we are heading to the division first. If not, our girls will both kill us," Ryu laughed.

The two of them had practically raised each other in the harsh reality of the Rukongai District. They had supported one another and protected each other, as if they were brothers. In a way they were.

"Akira and I will be heading to the division to get ready for duty tomorrow. We will take our leave here" Ryu said, as both he and Akira bowed in unison before flash stepping away.

All graduating 6 year students were allowed the rest of the day off until they started work. That included packing their things all up, from their dorm rooms and moving them to the barracks of their new divisions.

_Izuru Miki was place in the 3rd division, 3rd seat._

_Kyoraku Suki was placed in the 8th division, 3rd seat which. She hated the division for no apparent reason. Well maybe because of her annoying parents, who she did in fact love. _

_Akira Fujimoto was placed in the 7th division, 4th seat._

_Ryu Sakimoto was placed in the 13th division, 4th seat._

_Kurosaki Kaze, as everyone guessed, was placed in the 9th division, 3rd seat._

_I, Reiku Abarai am in the 6th division as the 3rd seat._

_I hope my friendship with my most treasured friends will last forever, even though we are in a different divisions. Either way our bonds of friendship will never break but as I look up at the turning midday sky, I feel as if my life could shatter because of a blow I know that is coming. A blow that will destroy my life. _

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you guys like this chapter!<strong>


	3. Disowned

**A/N: Things to take note :**

"_**Italic bold" means dream**_

'_Italic' means self-talking._

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE ULTRA LATE UPDATE! WAS BUSY WITH STUFF! SOOOOO SORRY! **

* * *

><p><strong>~50 years later~<strong>

50 years have passed but to us, Shinigami, it seems to be only 5 years. Well, since we are in Soul Society, we age and grew slower. Even though my age is 170 years old, I had the appearance of a 15 years old school girl. My height now is only 160cm and is the second shortest female in the clique. The person who won the shortest girl award in our clique is none other than Suki. She didn't grow at all since we finished the academy!

50 years in the division we are in and we are still hanging out from time to time. Most of the time, we went on mission as a team and we are always looking forward to the next mission.

The problematic girl, Suki started to like the division she is in and she had also managed to force her captain to do the paperwork the division needed to do for the day. Leaving both her and Nanao free for the rest of the day. How she did it? Is a secret.

Suki and Ryu are dating despite the whole different personality they had but as long as they are willing to stay happy together, that's all it matters.

Also, the twin artificial Shinigami sisters were attending the Shino academy to be a full time Shinigami but its seems to be a waste of time for them as they attended lesson in the 13th division.

"Reiku" Otou-sama called out to me as I was sitting on the rooftop at the 9th division barrack, enjoying the afternoon breeze along with Kaze and Kurosaki Taichou.

"Otou-sama!" I jumped in shock.

"Good afternoon, Abarai Fuku-Taichou" Kaze said bowing a little.

"Hey Renji" Ichigo said calling out to his best friend.

"Hey" Otou-sama said to them before he got his attention to me.

"Erm… Reiku, do you mind if you could babysit Reizo for a few hours?" Renji run his finger through his red tied hair.

"Yar sure, but why the sudden change?"

"Well you see, Kuchiki Taichou, Rukia and I are called into an important meeting with the council and we don't feel safe leaving Reizo alone in the Kuchiki Estate with the servants."

"I see. I will head over to the Kuchiki Estate now so come back soon alright?" I said and Otou-sama ruffled my hair saying how cute and adorable I was.

Otou-Sama left first and I thank Kurosaki-Taichou for allowing me to rest in his division while Kaze hug me before letting me head back to the Estate.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this council meeting thing" Kurosaki-Taichou said and Kaze tilt his head in confusion."

"What do you mean, dad?" Kaze asked.

Kurosaki-Taichou shook it off and smile gently towards Kaze "It's nothing but if anything happens to Reiku, would you be there for her?"

"I would never leave her."

As I step inside the Estate, I was welcome back from the servants. I showed my respect with saying "I'm back" before heading off to the Left wing where Reizo and my room are located. Only the two of us are staying in the Left wing so it is my responsibility to take care of Reizo.

I look around the left wing and could not find Reizo anywhere. I didn't panic as what older sibling would do when the found out their younger siblings are missing. I sigh and quickly turn around to stop an incoming flying ball directed to my head.

"Aww… seems like it will take me a few more years to be able to be like you" a tiny voice said and I passed back the ball to the person who said it.

"Just keep practicing and you will be just fine, Reizo" I said bending down to his eye level and Reizo hug me tightly, saying "welcome back, Onee-sama"

"I'm back" was my reply before we break away from each other.

"What would you like to do?"

"Erm…" Reizo thought a few moments before saying "TAG!"

"Which type of Tag?"

"Flash step Tag!"

"Okay. You'll run, I will catch"

"Give me 5 min to run first!" Reizo said this important rule.

"Whatever you say. The places you can run are the Kuchiki Estate and the Sakura forest" I said and Reizo nodded at me before running off.

I waited for 5 minutes and I was off. I slowed my flash step so I can be fair to Reizo. Reizo is currently still learning flash step and the maximum he can reach is only 3 meter.

I reach the entrance of the Sakura forest and I sense Reizo reiatsu in there. Instead of flash stepping, I decided to jump from tree brunch to tree brunch.

I easily caught up to Reizo who was also jumping from tree brunch to tree brunch and playfully shouting "No fair!" at me.

I giggle and decided to let Reizo continue to run away from me a little before I tag him. He stopped in his track and quickly turns around to tag me but I dodge it.

"NO FAIR!" He shouts again and I continue to giggle before running deeper into the Sakura forest. I feel kind of save playing in the Sakura forest because no matter how deep you went, the forest will still be bright.

We continue the game for a whole 2 hours and we fell flat onto the forest ground exhausted from running here and there. Reizo panted heavily and I am glad he could actually take this 2 hour of flash step training. Actually, Reizo did run as well but to me, it seems he was flash stepping. I am proud of my little brother.

We rested in the center of the forest enjoying the breeze. Reizo was lying beside me and to be exact, his head was on my arm. Making my arm a pillow for his head. Soon, he drafted off to sleep and seeing him sleep so quietly, I decided to take a nap as well.

_~Dream~_

"_**That Kuchiki girl will never be able to give order to us once she is disowned from the Kuchiki clan!"**_

"_**She is nothing but a waste of life!"**_

"_**She can just die for all we care!" **_

"_**Say…if we kill her, no one will come after us right?"**_

"_**No one will. We can beat her up into a pup once she is out of the Kuchiki Estate and out of Seireitei."**_

"_Stop it please!"_

_~Dream ends~_

"STOP IT!" my eyes flashed open and my head was sweating from that nightmare I had.

"What was that dream?" I softly said and Reizo tiredly rub his eyes.

"What happen, Onee-sama?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm okay, so you don't have to worry about me alright."

"Okay…" Reizo suspected something but he decided he should not say it.

I look up at the sky and notice it is going to be dark soon. I had no idea how long we had slept but it was pretty long.

"Reizo, jump onto my back" I instructed and Reizo tilted his head in confusion.

"I am going to Flash Step so we will make it home faster. Most likely Oka-sama, Otou-sama and Kuchiki-sama would be back by now."

"Oh… Okay" Reizo did what he was told and he jumped onto me. I secure him on my back before dashing off. He was delighted from the speed I was going since he can't go this fast yet.

As we went closer to the Estate, we could feel our parents and Kuchiki-Taichou reiatsu and I increase the speed of my flash step. We made it home in less than 3 minutes and we decided to head back through the left wing.

Reizo was so impatient in greeting our parents and had jumped down from my back, dashing out of the room and trying to locate our parent reiatsu. I wasn't far from him and we run from the Left wing all the way to the Right wing.

We could hear voices from our parent's after we turn from the edge wall and just as Reizo was about to greet them welcome back, we heard another voice with them.

We quickly hide behind the edge wall, ear dropping them.

"From the meeting until now, I WILL never disown Reiku! She is far too important in the Kuchiki Clan!" Oka-sama shouted to the owner of the voice and he just chuckle at her.

"You don't get it do you, Kuchiki-san? If you don't disown her, your precious son, Reizo will be taken away. Even if you disown Reiku, she will still be in the Shihoin clan as the next head of the family."

"Leave Reizo alone!" Otou-sama shouted this time.

"What's so great about having a female as head in the Kuchiki Clan? It brings down the family name. Give up the girl"

"NO WE WILL NEVER GIVE REIKU OR REIZO AWAY!" Kuchiki-Taichou yelled out and this is the very first time Reizo and I saw him so mad.

"What is wrong Kuchiki Byakuya? Are you sure you want history to repeat itself? Because of your parent's foolishness, your sister was killed."

Just from the owner of the voice said the last sentence, everything seems to stop.

"Sister? Nii-sama, you had a sister?" Oka-sama asked and Kuchiki-Taichou looks away.

"Oh…seems like your little sister and her husband does not know about that. I will let you explain and I will come back in a week's time. By the way, it's rude to eardrop adults business." The voice said and what he meant was us.

"We have been found…" Reizo look up at me and I nodded sadly. We step out from our hiding spot and our parents including Kuchiki-Taichou were shock to find us there.

"Seems like they had heard some of the things we had said. I will come back in a week time. I will see you then." With that said, the person left.

There were silence between us and the person who broke the silence was my little brother.

"Where is Onee-sama going?" Reizo voice is already getting soft. His eyes are getting watery as well.

"Nowhere" Oka-Sama lied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Reizo yelled to the adults and I was shock. I had never seen him so angry or even seen him shout to anyone before.

"Reizo and Reiku, the two of you are called into the Kuchiki meeting room now. Rukia and Renji as well"  
>Byakuya instructed us and we followed.<p>

Reizo was holding onto my hand refusing to hold our parents hands. He seems very piss towards the adults and I really hope he could calm down soon. I'm worried about his intense reiatsu which he got from our parents. He is only a 5 years old boy and his reiatsu seems to be like a first year academy student.

We went into the meeting room which is in the middle of the Kuchiki Estate. Only the 5 of us are in the room and we took our seat before Kuchiki-Taichou started this meeting.

"I'm sure all of you here are shock that I have a sister and yes I do have but she was killed because of this similar case." Kuchiki-Taichou said and we all turn to look at him. Reizo reiatsu had also seems to calm down but only a little.

"It happen 250 years ago, when I was only 8 years old"

**~Flash back, 250 years ago~**

"Byaku!" a female teenager voice said towards a young Byakuya playing with his brown teddy bear. The girl had long wavy black- brown hair reaching up to her waist. She had light blue eyes and wore a kenseikan hair pin on her right side of her hair symbolizing a Kuchiki heir.

"Ayumi Onee-sama!" the young Byakuya runs towards the female girl hugging her tightly. Ayumi carries up Byakuya and he gently giggles.

Ayumi is 170 years old but she had the appearance of a 17 years old girl. She had been serving the 6th division as the 3rd seat under her father, Sojun Kuchiki and grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki for the last 60 years.

"How's work today?" Byakuya asked clinging onto his sister not letting go off her.

"It went well. I went to Rukongai to clear some weak hollow and I happen to pass by a candy shop." Ayumi took out a pack of colorful gummy bears and place it into Byakuya tiny hands. Byakuya squeal in happiness and thank her before eating his gummy bear.

Ayumi carried Byakuya to their room and when Byakuya finished his packed of sweet, Ayumi asked "How is your training going on?"

"Er…" Byakuya tried to avoid any eye contact Ayumi is giving and she sigh.

"Come on Byakuya, if you want to be strong, you have to train."

"I don't want anyone to train me other than you, Ayumi Onee-sama" he said with his head down.

"Byakuya look at me" Byakuya continues to stare at the ground.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, look at me now" Ayumi voice started to grow louder and Byakuya slowly look at her stern eyes causing him to flinch a little.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi Onee-sama"

"If you really want to apologize, promise me you would train. I am different from you as I went to the academy to be train to be a Shinigami as I am a female in the Kuchiki family. But you, Byakuya, are the next head of the family. You must be able to train by yourself to become a shinigami without attending the academy. Do you understand?" Ayumi said with a concern tone and Byakuya nodded and promise her using the 'pinky method'.

Suddenly, they heard running footstep outside their room and the door was rudely slam open before a servant of the Kuchiki family went down on his knees and said "I'm sorry for my rudeness but Kuchiki Ayumi must leave Kuchiki Byakuya immediately"

With that said, the servant stood up; snap his finger and the Onmitsukido spilt into 2 group. One group to bind Ayumi and the other to take Byakuya away.

"Release her at once!" Byakuya shout and the Onmitsukido just ignore him. They know they are in trouble going against the next head of the Kuchiki Family but this is their order.

"Restrict them!" the servant said and the Onmitsukido knock them out by using some kind of kido and both the Kuchiki children went limp into their arms.

"It has been over a year since the last meeting on disowning your female Kuchiki and I see that you do not wish to disown her" The head of council voice boomed in the room and both Ayumi and Byakuya started to wake up.

"Sir, they are waking up" another voice said and everyone stare at the Kuchiki children. Ayumi is still being held down by a high level kido and Byakuya was beside his parents.

"Please, head council; give us some time to think about it." Kuchiki Yumi, Ayumi and Byakuya pretty and beloved mother pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No! This had already been extended for a full whole year and there had never been any changes around! Kill her!" the head council ordered and the Onmitsukido drew the swords ready to kill the 3rd seat of the Kuchiki family.

"NO!" Yumi and Byakuya scream out and the sound of fresh blood was spilled onto the ground. Ayumi fell down onto the ground gasping for air but another sword pierces her heart, stopping the air path.

She wasn't breathing anymore.

She wasn't there anymore.

Her life ended in the council room.

_**~Flash back end~**_

"Ayumi Onee-Sama died as a Kuchiki and that's what my parents want. My mother died few days after the incident as she was too shock to see her very first daughter, died in front of her. Ayumi Onee-sama death was too much for her and my father to handle. I was later raise by grandfather." Kuchiki Taichou said with sadness in his voice.

There was silence once again as we had no idea what to say after hearing the story. I know I am in danger but I don't know what to do.

"Reiku" Kuchiki Taichou called me and I slowly turn to him.

"The outcome will be bad, so please don't think we are abandoning you. We will say nasty stuff but please do not think bad about us." Kuchiki Taichou continues and I was already going to break.

"I… I understand." I lied.

"_I don't understand at all!"_

"It's fine. If the outcome wants me dead, I would transfer to the Shihoin Clan." I said fighting back the tears.

"_I don't want to leave my home…"_

"Reiku, we're sorry" Oka-sama said and I turn and look at her.

"It's…its fine, really! I'm going back to the division to do some stuff!"

"It's late already." Otou-sama said.

"I'm… on night duty today. Excuse me." I stood up and flash step out of the estate as fast as I could. I could hear my family calling me but I ignore them.

"Onee-Sama…"

"Guess we have to decide who stay and who is out…" Kuchiki-Taichou said sadly and now, the whole room was quiet. Reizo left the room after seeing me flash step away. He too won't want to stay in the same room as the adults.

**~1 week later~**

I spend my last 1 week with my family and I do know what the outcome will be. Reizo would always come over to my room to sleep with me as this will be our last time being together.

The council meeting was in the afternoon and the family who were involved are the Kuchiki Clan and the Shihoin Clan. The other Clan knows about it but since this is an event they call 'sad' they do not wish to appear.

The Kuchiki Clan and the Shihoin Clan stood side by side each other facing the head council. The Kuchiki Head, Kuchiki Byakuya and the Shihoin Head, Shihoin Yoruichi stood nearer towards the head of council.

"We will now begin the meeting. Kuchiki Byakuya, what is your final decision. Would you kill Kuchiki Reiku or disown Kuchiki Reiku?"

My heart started to beat even faster as the head council said that. Why am I feeling so nervous even though I know the outcome?

"To my concern, Kuchiki Reiku was never a Kuchiki once Kuchiki Reizo was born" Kuchiki-Taichou said and I look at him disbelief.

"_Never once a Kuchiki?" _My heart sank deeper.

"What do you mean by that!" Reizo shout out and stood in front of me protectively.

"She is going to be disown so why should I care if she is a Kuchiki or not?"

"_I won't cry!" _

"Kuchiki Reiku, step forward" the head council order and I give Reizo a smile before stepping forward. That will be my last smile to anyone.

"From what Kuchiki Byakuya had said, you are no longer a Kuchiki. You will never use the name 'Kuchiki' ever again. Whatever things you have with the Kuchiki will be taken away from you. You are forbidden to go to the Kuchiki Estate without permission from the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya and him only. You will be adopted by the Shihoin Clan princess, Shihoin Yoruichi. After you are adopted into the Shihoin Clan, you will never be allowed to call your parents in the Kuchiki Clan by 'Oka-sama' or 'Otou-sama'. Shihoin Yoruichi will be your mother from now on. Is that clear, Shihoin Abarai Reiku?" The head council voice boomed at me fiercely.

"H-Hai…" My voice was starting to break. I was trying to fight back the tears which are storing up.

"Kuchiki Reizo, step forward" the head council said towards my brother and he slowly walk. He seems to be afraid of the council.

"From today onwards, you would not recognize Shihoin Reiku as your sister. You are the only child of Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. Are you clear?"

"H-Hai…" Reizo said softly, afraid of the Council.

"Disowned complete"

A bell was rang throughout Seireitei alerting the shinigami that the disowned was complete. All of my friends heard the bell rang and this means they need to do **'that'** soon.

The Kuchiki Clan started to leave when they notice Reizo did not move from his place.

"Reizo, let's go" 'Rukia' called out to my ex-little brother but he ignore them.

"Reizo, listen to your-" Renji' wasn't able to complete his sentence when he felt the intense reiatsu pouring out of Reizo. Reizo reiatsu was dark blue in color but it soon disappears since he can't control it yet.

"What did you say, Oka-sama?" Reizo voice became normal.

Innocent and calm was what I want Reizo to be.

"Let's go home…" Reizo look at my still form before bowing and saying to me "I hope we can meet soon. Sayonara, Reiku Onee-sama" I turn a little to see him walk over to my ex parents.

With that, the Kuchiki Clan left and only the Shihoin clan was left behind.

"Rei-Reiku, let's go home" Yoruichi Oka-sama called out to me and I nod and walk slowly towards them. As the next head of the Shihoin Clan, I was walking beside my now mother, Yoruichi Shihoin back to the Shihoin estate located near the 2nd Division.

That afternoon council meeting… killed my spirit.

The kind spirit of mine had died.

The gentle spirit of mine had died.

I don't even know if I should continue living or not. The family I trust had betrayed me. Not the family who cause it but the law itself. I know I don't have the power to fight against the law but some day, I WILL fight it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LONG CHAPTER! AND I'M SORRY TOO! **


End file.
